UC: Crossover Showdown
by 082 Martian Scout
Summary: Sequel to UC: Lockout and Conspiracy. Here it is, finally, what you've all be waiting for. Witness the conflict between Chinese martial arts warriors and the crew of Master Thieves. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

_Crossover __- _**_Kung Fu Panda & Sly Cooper_**_: __sequel to _**_UC: Lockout _**_and_**_ Conspiracy_**

**Story set after _Dead Men Tell No Tales_, and before the Kaine Island Heist. The adventures that were never told...**

**

* * *

**

**Crossover Showdown**

****

_

* * *

_

In the first five hours since sunrise, since the morning gong was rang to awaken the residents of the Valley of Peace, it seemed to be the usual routine for everyone. The villagers went about their own daily business, farmers began harvesting their crops of rice, bok choi, and other plants, merchants set up shop to sell goods, and restaurant owners - such as well known Mr. Ping - opened up for the next day of service. As for the newly additional Imperial rhino sentinels, they simply worried about their own occupation of standing watch for any threat that may attempt an invasion of the Valley.

However, for those who resided in the Valley's sacred Jade Palace, especially for honored and appointed Grand Master Shifu who gazed over the village, it was endless stress and pain throughout the whole daily routine. Exactly one week ago, after his inspiring speech and declaration of possible modern warfare at the Imperial Palace, he could only watch these guards - these brutes march across the street, practically being lazy as they waited for something of a threat to appear, to now, even he began to wonder when that will ever happen.

Perhaps this was all a big mistake, because now he was regretting having this lazy security making up the Valley's population. He knew the real threat was out there and waiting for him to lower his guard, and he knew China was going to need an army to resist against this terrorist rebellion, the Conspirators that arranged all this to happen, but as he recalled they started this, they wanted a fight. So with that, when they came to pick a fight with him, they'll be damn ready for them. They'll regret messing with China.

The only thing the Red Panda was concerned about was his students, the Furious Five - Masters Tigress, Crane, Viper, Monkey and Mantis - they all were quite aware of the lurking threat, but they didn't have the motivation to keep going. They had been performing endless training for the last week, he was sure they had some bleeding fists and feet from all the sparing they had done, he was worried - even for the return of the rogue, Zhan Fray - that they might drop out before ready. Thinking about it now, he knew they would need a rest soon, and he would have to rearrange a schedule.

Perhaps he could "cut them some slack" as Po - the Dragon Warrior - suggested, and thinking about it now, about allowing them a longer brake to rest up and a little more personal time, he had mixed feelings about the idea. The first thought was that it would distrupt their progress and training routine negatively, but the next supported it, claiming it would at least build them better self-esteem to keep going. Adrenaline was good, but one needed energy first.

He collectively sighed and returned to the Palace's main hall, the Sacred Hall of Warriors, passing several ancient and valuable artifacts and treasures, many with history and extraordinary legends of their own.

He stopped for a second to spy the repaired walking stick of Grand Master Oogway, his dead former master, though despite those circumstances the broken staff had never been thrown away, it still had his honor and chi, the last remnant of the great tortoise, which made it another valuable among the whole gallery. They all had been apart of the legend of Kung Fu since its time in the beginning, and to this day their owners' honor and legend never died.

Before continuing down the hall he caught a glimpse of their latest addition, an another ancient but even more bizarre relic, one that appears to have nothing to do with kung fu at all. Shifu strolled closer to the artifact, claimed to be called the Canopic Jar of Werkhotep, some mysterious, Egyptian demon from a long time ago.

Looking over the owl-headed urn he thought puzzlingly what was so unique about it, it was just an urn found outside of China, but it must have some value if even Tai Lung, one of his former students, attempted to steal was crazy of why a former kung fu master who had already died would return to life just to obtain an urn over their own dead bodies, literally. Sure, the Jar was made of pure gold, and had a nice encrustation of jewels, but what was so important about it that a dead man would kill for it?

If it was that valuable to a dead man, then maybe there were others who want it as well. Tai Lung had wanted it in order to resurrect some demon from ancient times, or so claimed by his students, and he didn't have difficulties believing that, but if that was merely the start of it, what could this strange relic be involved with, a tool? A weapon?

Time might provide the answers, or so he thought as he continued down the main hall and through the courtyard, to the combat training gym. He pushed the doors open to find six warriors, all seated on the bench, already caressing their sore muscles and limbs. He should have figured considering the events from yesterday, they must still be recovering from the accident. He heard some silent murmurs and whining from a few characters, some of which he had expected from Po, but considering the panda was at his father's restaurant they must have figured someone ought to take his place for the day.

As they all spotted Shifu they quickly recollected to their feet, only to groan and ache the urge to return to their seats. He raised a palm and allowed them a rest, and they thankfully accepted the permission.

"Students, in the time of advanced and elite training I'm certain you've all come close to reaching the point of complete exhaustion," he explained, "that much as come to my attention. So, I've decided to take things easy and 'cut you slack' as Master Po suggested. Any of you whom wish to take your launch break early, please step forward and feel free."

"Oh, thank goodness!" Mantis started, perched on Monkey's shoulder as they sauntered for the door, "I'm starving like there's no tomorrow here!"

"I guess I'll grab a bite, too," Crane seconded as Viper third, and both followed the primate and insect.

"Well c'mon! Let's go before the line gets too long!" Mantis pushed, tapping on the primate's shoulder with three of his six legs, "I hear those guards are mostly hogging up the joint."

Shifu watched as the four students exited the gym hall and turned to the two remaining, Tigress and Fray. Both he expected would stay behind, because both had the more dedication and discipline to training, and both appeared to understand the very importance and seriousness of the situation of a possible war on their hands. So despite the opportunity they had been provided, they would prefer continuing training until the actual launch break. he nodded to them and headed back to his own business, leaving both felines alone.

"Well, we're alone," Tigress said in a soft volume as glanced at the cheetah, approaching him slowly, "it's just you and me. So, what do we do now?"

"I've got a good idea," he replied in the same tone, extending his hands to her.

As they joined hands, she looked into his brown eyes, staring deep into those brown, reddish orbs, remembering her childhood friend, and secret crush. Of course, months ago that was barely a secret anymore she had the fortune to tell him, right before he served his time in prison, but now here they were, on the same side together, as it should have been. He winked at her, causing her to give him a surprised look, and catching her off guard he wrapped his arms around her waist, swung and tossed her into the sparing ring.

She turned in the air and landed perfectly on all fours, now in combat position as Fray entered the ring, cracking his knuckles, and mimicking her stance. "So what do you say, a good six out of eleven?"

Tigress smiled, "You are so on." She stretched both arms in the air, a quick round of tai chi, and readied herself for a pounce.

Both the tiger and the cheetah faced each other, limbered up and ready to fight, and began. They ran and leaped at each other, extending their legs in a good, hard kick. Their spare had begun.

* * *

**Review please...**


	2. Chapter 2

_Crossover __- _**_Kung Fu Panda & Sly Cooper_**_: __sequel to _**_UC: Lockout _**_and_**_ Conspiracy_**

**Story set after _Dead Men Tell No Tales_, and before the Kaine Island Heist. The adventures that were never told...**

* * *

**Crossover Showdown**

* * *

Roaming over the wild, rustling waters, reaching closer and closer to the upcoming beach within a total of five kilometers, the galleon sailed with courage and pride among any other vessel in the sea, due to the glorious voyage it had been through during her time. With its green dragon featured appearance, some would flee upon sight of the "sailing doom" while others foolish enough would face the "dread ship."

In its earlier times it had been given many names, during its pillages and raids it had been called the _Dragon Raider_, during its path of bloodthirstily massacre and destruction it was called _Dracula_ - which meant "son of the dragon" in Romanian, it had a bunch of fierce names but now in the hands of its new pirate crew of thieves, it had been renamed as the _Gallantry_, for her brave and heroic deeds done in the past few months.

Riding atop the sail of the galleon's mainmast, Sylvester J. - alias "Sly" - Cooper inhaled the fresh air of the wild waters in his chest and exhaled it out, watching excitedly as their ship drew closer to the beach, where the raccoon could be able to rejoin his feet on solid ground, and began reminiscing the first time he had been here.

This was his third visit to China now, and remembering from his previous trips and assignments here he knew there was going to be a catch. He had to use all his skill and potential to get through a stronghold, and the second time he had to fight for his life - against soldiers, vampires, and even dragons. He can't even dare to believe it will even easier this time, it definitely wasn't a parade the journey here, they had encountered too much of an experience in life-or-death situations, all he hoped for was that it was all behind him.

Born into a family line of thieves whose legacy went back for generations, even to the times of Ancient Egypt, Sly had long dreamed to follow in their footsteps, especially in the steps of his father, the famous modern thief - Conner Cooper. The day came when he was suppose carry on the tradition and inherit his family's thief guide, the Thievius Raccoonus - a book that held all the techniques, adventures, and information of his forerunners' times, and now it was his turn.

Something different, however, happened to him the night he was suppose to inherit the book, he was robbed and orphaned at age eight, when a gang intruded his home, killed his parents, and stole the Thievius Raccoonus. It wasn't all that bad in the Happy Camper Orphanage, a younger Sly was united with two other children, whom became his trusted crew and life-long friends. Bentley the turtle and Murray the hippo, and together they became the Cooper Gang. Growing up to their twenties together, they had journeyed across the world and stole back his family heirloom, and during their adventure a revelation was obtained - while all his ancestors became thieves by learning from the book, he actually earned it by stealing it back. In the adventure he had become a Master Thief.

Here he was now, three years after that event, and already they were living up to their name and reputation. Now they were aboard a pirate ship stolen for their own purpose, now the Cooper Gang was in more numbers than three, with their very own crew.

There was a good reason for their third visit to China, and it all began from a scroll. After finding a page on his pirate ancestor, Henriette "One Eye" Cooper, they were led to an island where they discovered the Seeker's Scroll, a mysteriously responsive map that marked down every piece of treasure collected by the famous pirate - Captain Cutlass Algernon.

The Scroll led them all over the place, even recommending they hire a crew - which they thought was rather odd, but they were reunited with some old friends, and as they sailed along the water they got to know the crew better. In fact, after a while, the crew was put through simulations and training methods similar to military, and even began to call themselves "marines." He had Quartermaster/Drill Sergeant Wilson to thank for starting that up, now the crew could actually be ready to pull of a big heist.

He hoped so.

After their last operation on Howlers' Island, after fighting their way through a bio-weapons project gone horribly wrong, not only had they acquired a stash a loot the chief scientist had hidden from them, they found a very mysterious piece of Captain Algernon's discoveries - a Canopic Jar, and according to the Scroll there was more than one Jar, and they must all be collected and destroyed. It gave no reasons only saying that it was an omen, and if they didn't act a terrible future will come active.

They didn't want to know what it meant by that, but frankly they didn't want to find out any time soon. So with that they took to the sea again and set sail on a new type of treasure hunt, the search for the Egyptian Canopic Jars. With the Scroll in their possession, it was more easier to find them, but the difficult part - he suspected - wouldn't be finding the jars, it would likely be obtaining them.

Reaching the beach in probably a few matter of minutes, it's seen best to ready everyone for landing, especially the others. Cooper reached and pulled out his crosier - a cane that he considered a family heirloom, hooked it onto the rigging, and leaped off the mast - sliding back down to the deck, where he watched the many sailors and legionnaires mind their own business and performed their daily routines.

Several pirates of mostly dogs populated the galleon. The custodians and sailors were going about keeping the ship clean and active, such as mopping the deck with mops and rags, while the others - the legionnaire marines - lined up in a row, lying on their stomachs and doing push-ups.

Standing in front of the group of marines was a coyote in a western duster and boonie hat, one from Wilson's team - William Fitzgerald, or simply just "Fitz". He watched as the cowboy coyote timed the marines and then gave the word "switch" and the group changed position from push-ups to sit-ups, as he tapped the timer again to restart their rate.

Sly turned his attention back to the stern deck, where Ricochet Adams - a Doberman whom was another member of Wilson's team - manned the steering rudder, directing the ship to the upcoming beach. He knew both him and Fitz from before, back before the start of this treasure hunt - he knew Fitz was something of a hillbilly party boy, the care free fun in life, and Adams, he definitely knew him as the marine the Sergeant loves... to yell at.

"Steady as she goes, Adams," he instructed, "we don't wanna get too roughened up before he hit the beach."

"Hey, relax Coop," the Doberman replied, glancing at the raccoon, "I use to work on a cargo cruise freighter for about a year before I met Wilson, I know what I'm doing."

"You steered the freighter?"

"Uh... no, I was one of the deliverymen, so what? I'm not gonna trash your lady ship, since you're concern enough to call it 'her'."

"Hey," Sly patted a hand on his shoulder, "I didn't mean any offense, just saying take it easy. Any wrong moves and we'll need some decent repairs, and I doubt we'll find a ship shop to turn to out here."

"Yeah, yeah... Aye aye, Captain," Adams replied, shrugging him off.

"By the way, where's everyone else? I thought it was Murray's turn to steer, and I thought Wilson would be drilling the platoon," Cooper pointed out, noticing that he hadn't seen anyone from his actual gang all day. "And where's Bentley and Penelope?"

"Everyone's below deck, I think. Murray's making some tune-ups to his van, Bentley and his techie girlfriend are testing out a bunch of gadgets and toys and teaching some of the crew how to use them, the Guru and the Panda King are where they always are, I don't know where Dimitri is, and the Sarge - in the captain's quarters."

"Well I understand the others and I'm certain I can find Dimitri, but why's Wilson on his own? Is he looking over the map?"

"Beats me, but I bet he's still pretty broken down over what happened on Howlers', you know with him and Neyla?"

Sly lowered his eyes and sighed, of course he could remember Howlers', how could he ever forget that nightmare of a island? The acid rain, the group of rogue machines after them, and the pack of specimens in a biological weapons laboratory hunting them down as if they were prey to slaughter - he could barely sleep well again each night after that ordeal.

Everyone had gotten scared after that, both physically and mentally, but Wilson, the poor guy, had received the greater wound out of them all. The lab's artificial intelligence administrator - Noah - had played a psychologically cruel challenge with him, offering him the choice to either save his girlfriend, Neyla, or to save his homeland from destruction. He choose his home first. It appeared she didn't understand his reasons which was why she ended the relationship after he finally recovered from his injury, it had been a harder punch to the head than an actual fist to Wilson, and everyone could only feel sympathy for the Sergeant.

Even Neyla resented herself for what she had done, and thinking about it, Sly felt large sympathy for the both of them, because now they were both equally miserable.

"Where is Neyla, anyway?" He asked, concerned.

"Not sure. Probably in the ladies' dorm, or somewhere else on the ship. Either way, the last time I saw her, she didn't want to be bothered," Adams said, not wanting to go into further descriptions, "she's hurting pretty bad."

"So is Wilson," Sly mentioned, scratching the back of his head, "well, I'm gonna go meet up with Bentley about our upcoming job. We'll be landing soon so be ready to slow down. I'll be back in a little while."

"Alright, whatever."

"Hey, hey! Cooper, Adams, look at me!"

They both turned their attention to find Frederick Opossum, hanging onto a paraglide system that was floating over the water, a rig tied to it and the stern of the ship. They watched as the foolish possum smiled and waved as he hung from the parachute, pretending to fly.

"Look, I'm flying! I'm flying!" Freddy shouted, cheering as he begun to sing, "I believe I can fly... so very, very high... high enough to tough the-"

Before he could finish that next stanza, a uncalled for fly had an unfortunate misdirection and was launched right into the rodent's throat, which caused him to end the song right then and there. He coughed violently and pounded on his own chest, beating the obnoxious insect out of his mouth and way, as he grimaced in disgust.

"Ew...! Can someone throw me some mouthwash over here?" He asked, scrubbing his tongue with his palms, "And a sandwich, too, please!"


	3. Chapter 3

_Crossover __- _**_Kung Fu Panda & Sly Cooper_**_: __sequel to _**_UC: Lockout _**_and_**_ Conspiracy_**

**Story set after _Dead Men Tell No Tales_, and before the Kaine Island Heist. The adventures that were never told...**

* * *

**Crossover Showdown**

* * *

"Order up!"

Shouted Po, as he slid the tray along the counter to his father, Mr. Ping, whom held it out to the next group of customers standing line at his restaurant. He expected no less from the customers, all of which were rhinoceros sentinels, as they snatched the tray of food away and replaced it with a bag of coins, and as ravenous as they were they carried the tray away in a flash and devoured everything.

"Yikes!" The panda exclaimed, studying the tray of empty and licked clean bowls, it was only his third order placed right before his last tray, that was only seventeen minutes ago, and here they were for seconds. "Are you even tasting the food?"

They didn't reply, and he didn't expect them to speak while hungry. His father didn't really mind all that much, as long as the coins were given in full payment, he appeared to be a happy restaurant owner. The old goose gladly accepted the collection of coins and counted them, fourteen gold pieces of currency, and stashing him within his makeshift vault.

He looked amongst the dinning area of the restaurant, his father's noodle shop, eying all of the muscular and round rhinos that took seat at half of all the tables, while only a few villagers of ducks, geese, pigs, sheep and rabbits resided at the tables, eating quietly beside their "neighborly" security forces. The rhino guards were all ravenously dinning on their meals without displaying any manners, and although the villagers of the Valley of Peace certainly would want to say something about it, but no one said a word against the big brutes, whom could all easily crush them if they wanted to - just to prove their superiority over them.

Randomly, it reminded him of Tai Lung, an old student from under the teachings of Master Shifu, he had superiority, he could easily destroy the entire village if not for his dedication to the Jade Palace and the honorable laws of kung fu. Like the Furious Five, Tai Lung was strong, fierce and powerful, a true warrior if not for his unfortunate greed and lust for power, such as the legend of the Dragon Scroll - which was to only be read by the ultimate kung fu master, the Dragon Warrior, to learn the true meaning of kung fu. Under the corruption of darkness, the fool had tried to take the scroll by force, but only to be defeated and sent to prison for his genocide of his own people, and during his years sentenced at Chor-Gom Prison his madness had only grew.

That was twenty years ago, back before the Furious Five became the heroes of the Valley of Peace, masters known throughout all of China, and back before he was ever accepted at the Jade Palace himself. Well actually, he wasn't exactly "accepted" at the sacred domain, in fact even he thought it was entirely on accident - he was, after all, just a big, fat panda.

It all started a regular day, all after he had one of his fantasy dreams about being a legendary kung fu master who roamed across China in search of worthy opponents, whom even the Furious Five bowed in respect. Of course, it was always a dream - none of it was ever real, he was never meant to be a kung fu warrior, in fact his father preferred he become a master cook. All was ordinary until one day, just an ordinary day of business, a poster was placed upon his wall stating that they were finally choosing the Dragon Warrior after so many years.

Given his kung fu fanatic instincts he knew he had to witness such a great event, and he vowed to himself that nothing would prevent him from seeing his five favorite heroes. However the day didn't go as planned, as the former Grand Master of the Jade Palace, a tortoise called Oogway, had been led to believe that Po was the Dragon Warrior whom would bring peace to the Valley. It was a hard collection of days for him after that, for Master Shifu and the Five didn't find peace with having a panda as their savior, they even tried to get rid of him.

But after the death of Oogway, after he consulted Shifu to "believe", things began to rise to good results. With the notice of Tai Lung's escape from prison and the Furious Five's absence to attempt to defeat him on their own, Po's training was taken serious, and by the end of that day he actually became a true warrior after even defeating Shifu in a task the old master made up. However, once the defeated Five returned and they decided best to present the Dragon Scroll to the panda, they came to the discover that the scroll was really blank, and he began to doubt himself again.

It was only recently that before he was about to evacuate the village with his father, the Five and the rest of the villagers that he discovered the true meaning behind the Dragon Scroll, there was no real secret to kung fu, the only real ingredient was to believe in ones self. It was that knowledged that helped him fight and defeat Tai Lung, and truly fulfilling the prophecy as the Dragon Warrior by bringing peace to the Valley.

Thinking about it now, now that he was the Dragon Warrior ready when needed - yet still a cook at the side of his father, he would have laughed at himself where he was today. Now here he was where he was pretty much needed the most, at Mr. Ping's noodle shop, serving the security that was recommended for future situations.

"Ah, isn't this great, Po?" Mr. Ping asked, a big grin on his face, "We're obtaining a good increase in business with all the guards in for a good wage, every hour is a rush hour for a good deal, and all the customers in the dinning courtyard are all happy."

"Yeah, sure..." Po sighed and caught his breath, "Good business... Man, it's a good thing my break is only a few minutes away, after slaving over the oven and getting a whip of each dish of food passing by I'm now starving up a storm. I'm gonna need to eat something or I'll just lose it right now, even the security can help anyone."

"Yes, I certainly do see, son," the old goose replied, "but I'll tell you what, consider your lunch break early today, by word of the manager."

"Ah sweet! Thanks dad!" the panda said, throwing off his hat and untying his apron, "Great, now I can try out my new dish for lunch."

"How's about you make four more for the rest of us?" Asked a familiar voice. Po turned to the counter to find Mantis, standing on the counter, with Monkey, Viper and Crane standing on the opposite side, "We're starving too, y'know."

He smiled, "Alright, hold on," he told them, throwing his work attire aside as he stood in front of the stove.

He lined five bowls in front of him as he looked into the large pot of broth. He dropped sliced vegetables and sprinkled some salt that immediately dove into the liquid, and after dropping in a few more special ingredients and stirring it all together, he lifted the spoon, collecting an amount of the special soup, and poured it all within the five bowls.

He carefully collected them all and balanced them as he made his way out of the kitchen and into the dining courtyard. He stood at the end of the table, which his four friends were seated at, and slid a bowl of soup in front of each of them, as he took his own and sat down himself. He took his spoon, dipped it into the soup and lifted up to his lips, he tasted the soup and his eyes lid up - it was perfectly as he predicted.

"Awesome!" Po commented, nodding his head as he continued to dine upon his new creation. The expressions of the others were quite equally matched to his own, all it took the was a little taste, just from the tip of their dipped spoons to form a smile upon their lips, and then they realized just how hungry they really were. Apparently, they shared the same opinion.

"Well Po," Crane began, "I'll be the first to say..."

"Best work ever!" Monkey confessed, stealing the chance from the avian.

"Yeah, I know," the panda replied, smiling as he took a string of noodles from the soup and slurped it up, "I'll be Tigress and Fray will like it. Where are they, anyway?"

"Sparing..." Mantis answered, "and I'll tell you this; with all the effort those two are putting into their training they're starting to make the rest of us look bad."

"Wow, they must really be working hard to get ready for that threat."

"Yeah, but what are we up against and when exactly does Master Shifu expect it to show up and attack already?"

"Mantis, you know well enough how serious this is," Viper explained, "you've been to the rebel's village, you've seen and heard of what they've got on their side. They have an army, untold numbers of war armaments, powerful allies, and they're all preparing for a war against China - that's what this is all about, our extended training schedules and these sentinels. We're preparing for the worse when it comes."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." the insect replied, slurping at his soup, "but that doesn't answer the question of _when_ he expects these rebels to show up."

"How about 'when' they come, does that work, Mantis?" The serpent asked, and he just shruggled.


	4. Chapter 4

_Crossover __- _**_Kung Fu Panda & Sly Cooper_**_: __sequel to _**_UC: Lockout _**_and_**_ Conspiracy_**

**Story set after _Dead Men Tell No Tales_, and before the Kaine Island Heist. The adventures that were never told...**

**

* * *

**

**Crossover Showdown**

****

_

* * *

_

"Alright Hopkins, hold still for just a little longer," Bentley the turtle instructed within the _Gallantry_'s Mini-Lab, making one final adjustment to the headset as he firmly strapped it to the volunteer's head.

Using every piece of knowledge and information about computer-assisted technology, he had a 94.37 percent hunch this would work as described. If it weren't for the consult and reassuring of Arpeggio/AAI21-Borg the 50% wouldn't have counted, the system he was experimenting with had originated from the reincarnated parrot's system, and he assured him _twice_ that it would be reliable.

The Selective Multiple Rifling and Targeting system, or the "SMRT" system as it had been called, was suppose to provide assisted targeting in the heads-up display, which was a pair of goggles and headset that would wire up to any armed or held firearm mechanism. It was designed to pinpoint a target and expose it more clearly to the user, as well as give him or her a better aiming strategy and suggest possible maneuvers, and combining it with Binocucom technology, it was fashioned into a battle ready HUD.

Henry Jenkins, or Jerome Hopkins as he had renamed himself, was the finest engineer he had trained, and had become a marine and squad man of the _Gallantry_, since his first job on Howlers', of course he was injured before he could engage in with the real operation. He had used his time of recovery to improve himself and become a technician along side Bentley, in order to become more useful in future assignments, such as now.

The ocelot had offered to volunteer for testing the new assisted targeting system, and here he was now, the headset and goggles wrapped over his skull, a concussion-class pistol in his hand, and the attachment and headset wired up together, as he stood facing a few targets positioned for the occasion, with Bentley making one last adjustment in the back of his head.

"There we go," Bentley announced backing up a little bit to give him some room to move. Rolling in his wheelchair, the turtle took position behind the workbench and laptop, right beside his girlfriend, the white mouse known as Penelope. "Okay, we're ready to begin, commencing SMRT system simulation. Begin activation, now."

Penelope typed in the SMRT activation code into the laptop and pressed _Execute_, as the computer connection began to download with the system's access mainframe, and the goggles of Hopkin's headset glowed a light green color. The headset's antenna raised and blinked, and another Drop-Box appeared on the screen - showing them standing behind their desk, the assisted targeting system's HUD. The system and laptop were now linked.

"Looking good, Hopkins," she told him, staring into the monitor, "let's take it slow so we don't break our new toy. Look around the room, slowly."

The ocelot turned his head carefully around the room, making quick observations of everything through his HUD, and according to the laptop visor just about anything particular could be spotted with ease - all the system needed to know was exactly what it's suppose to locate specifically. Bentley leaned over and typed in "Bull's Eye Targets" into the keyboard and tapped _Execute_ to download the objective.

"Okay, we've confirmed the HUD visor is accurate, now let's try a hand at a little target practice," Bentley said, as the ocelot oriented himself, "let's have at those targets."

Hopkins faced the three round, red-and-white bull's eyes, and the whole picture was painted in a dark green, with the three targets and the wooden wall behind it. On the laptop's display Bentley took command of the _mouse_ and clicked the first target, highlighting it into a red image visible and plain as day upon the green image.

Bentley watched as his test subject lifted and aimed the pistol forward to the targets, from the laptop display he could see a red beam pointing from the firearm's laser attachment, apart of the SMRT system's pinpoint targeting. The beam could only be seen from the headset, which allowed the user a better advantage of striking down his enemies before they could him. The beam was absolutely invisible to any other vision or sight as far as he could see, which would make things easier for the element of surprise.

"Alright Hopkins, fire when ready," he told him and keep a watchful eye on the laptop for progress. The beam flew over to the first highlighted target and the ocelot fired shot it down, its bright red image immediately vanished from the visors and the headset, _target eliminated_. "Nicely done, now let's see how fast of a gunslinger you can be."

He took the _mouse_ again and quickly clicked both remaining targets, Hopkins didn't waste a second of time - he immediately raised the weapon and blasted both bull's eyes just as they flashed red. All it took was an easy _bang!_, _bang!_ for the targets to exploded, the shooter took advantage of the victory to point his pistol up and blow the barrel clean of smoke.

"Now that was some shooting action, well done Hopkins," the turtle congratulated, "I guess that's about enough, we've concluded the assisted targeting mechanism will be very helpful on the field. Shut the system off, we're done for now."

With that, Bentley typed in the SMRT deactivation code and tapped _Execute_, the ocelot carefully removed the headset and detached it from the pistol, and gently placed it back on the workbench.

Penelope sighed, "Well, I guess we've done it again. Now we've got just the device to turn all the crew members into real marksmen, provided we can attach the system to other weapons besides the pistol."

"Of course we can," he replied, "I've modified the laser attachment mechanism to be placed on other types of firearms, I'm even in progress to connecting it with a M61 Vulcan minigun."

"Doesn't that seem a little too extreme?" Asked a familiar, rather sarcastic and charming voice. They both turned to find none other than Sly Cooper, leaning on his crosier with something of a smile on his face. "I mean, are we really gonna need that kind of firepower?"

"Well, it wouldn't be considered 'firepower' with the use we're putting it to," Bently explained, "maybe concussion-class weapons are dangerous and lethal, but they don't exactly kill if the intensity in set only to stun. We won't be doing anyone any real harm."

"Yeah, sure but do we really need all this - the advanced weaponry, elite training, or legionnaire tactics? It's not like we're preparing for a war or anything, right?"

"Well, you know what they say, precautions are never unnecessary," Penelope said, hopping off the desk, "I'm gonna go prep my RC Chopper, we might need a little reconnaissance when we make land."

"Yeah, I was just coming to let you know that we're nearing the beach," Cooper replied, "but first, I need to talk to Bentley for a little while."

"Sure, you'll know where to find me," she said, starting out the door. "We're due to arrival in about nine minutes, right?"

"I think so, yes," the raccoon said, nodding with reassurance of his calculations, "We'll meet up with you in a little while. Later."

With that, Penelope and Hopkins bid them a good noon and left the two friends along in the mini-lab. Bentley turned his attention back to the raccoon, whom - as far as he could read from body language - seemed a little puzzled by some matter. All throughout years he could easily detect his confusion, maybe he was the so-called leader of the Cooper Gang but Sly was still just a field-man, while _he_ was the brains of the group.

"Alright Sly, what's on your mind?" He asked, leaning back in his wheelchair. "Is it about our job here?"

"Is it really that obvious?"

"Well, you're not usually this quiet when off a mission, so yeah... pretty obvious."

Sly sighed, "Alright, you've got me," he admitted. "Doesn't it seem a little weird coming here for the third time?"

"Not really to me, I mean the first two times we've been to China it was always a big operation. There was the task of recovering the pages of the Thievius Raccoonus and our second job was to sabotage a vile general's forced wedding, so how would this one be any different from all the serious jobs we've pulled off before?"

"Well, as you recall the first two involved the Panda King, and we knew exactly what we were up against back then, but now we're pretty much without a plan here. We don't know what we'll have to go through in order to get what we're after this time, it's like we're operating blind."

"That's never bothered you before," Bentley pointed out, "normally I'm the one who worries about unusual things. Now this is officially a twist. Don't worry Sly, we've got the Scroll to lead us, and we've already one of the Canopic Jars, what could possibly go wrong?"

"I know, but considering everything we've gone through, ever since we found Algernon's special map, I don't think it'll be as easy as we think it is. We could be getting into something way over our heads, something we can't handle."

"Relax Sly, you don't have to worry about a thing," he reassured him, "we're more prepared and ready than we were months ago, even back to the day you first discovered Captain Algernon. We'll be careful and precisive about our steps forward, it'll be just like the old days - when it was just you, me, and Murray. Remember?"

Cooper smiled and nodded, "Yeah, those were the days. But now we're in greater numbers and more prepared for anything, even for Kaine Island when we reach it. You're right Bentley, I feel better now."

"Great. Now, about the Scroll," he began, rolling for the door.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure it's in the captain's quarters, where Wilson is, I think," he replied, trying to keep his voice from sounding to mutual about the information.

Bentley lowered his head a little, reminded of the Sergeant's desired solitude he had asked for about two hours ago. He knew he still hadn't gotten over what happened on Howlers', he could understand how broken up he must have been, but what in the stars and nova was he doing in there?

"Okay, well I guess we'd better go check on him," he said, "he'll need to be in on our operation plans."


	5. Chapter 5

_Crossover __- _**_Kung Fu Panda & Sly Cooper_**_: __sequel to _**_UC: Lockout _**_and_**_ Conspiracy_**

**Story set after _Dead Men Tell No Tales_, and before the Kaine Island Heist. The adventures that were never told...**

* * *

**Crossover Showdown**

* * *

Alone within the silence and solitude of the captain's quarters, a bottle of whiskey half empty in his hand, the depressed Quartermaster/Drill Sergeant J. B. Wilson was slumped on the surface of the desk. He sighed and raised the bottle to his lips again, sipping the wild alcohol down his throat but also drinking the pain away. It seemed to work a little. Although the recent stories of alcohol soothing and relieving the pain appeared accurate to him, he couldn't exactly purge the memory from his mind.

It was the memories of about a year ago, when he was an Interpol Detective and SWAT team captain, all starting from the day he accepted his first real partner. Neyla, a white tigress, was once a treachorous, seductive officer whom had done many bad things in her time, but only because of her troublesome past of abandonment and betrayal, and he had took it upon himself to take her in, to help her redeem herself of all her faults.

What had come unexpected during their time together was when he had gotten too close to her, when he had fallen in love. Even after they were both branded traitors due to an artifact protection assignment they were inseparatable, until they were rejoined with Cooper and his crew. They roamed the waters with the ship of thieves and sailed all across the world in search of whatever it was they were looking for, he hadn't been explained about Captain Algernon, but during their voyage he could only feel as if they were growing apart.

Then came the operation of Howlers' Island, where they faced off a pack of bio-weapon specimens, rogue androids, and an AI Admin that nearly destroyed his clan, the Sontarjii Tribe. What choice did he have? The AI Noah told him he could either save the glaciers that were his home, or the woman he loved, and against his selfishness he put his homelands and people first. That was when she eclipsed their relationship, and his own heart broke.

The one memory pounded on his head like a hammer to a nail, and he entered a state of mind to see the real world of life—where everything may look so warm but is really just so cold. He looked upon the small photograph of her, with her smile of purple lips, her eyes of precious emeralds, her long raven hair of the fantastic night sky, and her captivating beauty of her being. The longer he looked at her image the more excruciating it had become, he felt so empty—so hollow, and further in the blackness.

He slapped the picture on the desk, face down, he couldn't bear to look at her any longer, her memory only brought pain, far more intense pain than he had every experienced in his life. He had endorsed much conflict in his time of adventures, but now it was just too much for him. He had been broken back on Howlers', shattered into many pieces, and no force could put him back together.

He drew his Colt Double Eagle pistol from his holster and studied it, its gleaming silver contents that reflected light from the sun. All the while his inner pain only seemed to increase, suffering that he hadn't been trained for, suffering he couldn't take any more. Slowly he directed the loaded firearm to his face—slipping the barrel between his lips and aimed it upward—directly for his control system; the brain.

Wilson held his finger over the trigger—itchy to pull it and everything, all the pain and misery, will come to an end. It was very tempting to continue with this suicide attempt, he would have been surprised he hadn't done it before. He can do it now, and perhaps he should, he didn't have anything to lose, nothing left to put at risk, he could just kill himself now and nothing would be disturbed. He just had to position the pistol correctly, and give the trigger a good squeeze...

Suddenly, a series of knocks on the door interrupted him, followed by the all too familiar voice, "Wilson," Cooper's voice called, "are you in there? We need to talk."

He pulled the barrel out of his mouth to speak, "I'm busy," he said, and placed it back between his lips.

"But Wilson, it's about our upcoming assignment, we need you to help us lay out a ground plan," Bentley's voice seconded Cooper's, "We'll be docking in a few minutes and we need to make a reconnaissance deployment."

The cougar sighed and withdrew the loaded pistol from his mouth, lowering it and slipping it back into his shoulder holster. "Alright, come on in," he invited, hearing the doors opened behind him, and the approach of two allies saunter along the wooden floor.

He saw Cooper stand by his side and laid eyes on his bottle, "Whiskey?" He asked, giving him a long look.

"'Just trying to treat the wound," he said in his defense, using a droned out voice.

"Well, then why not use actually medicine? It kills less brain cells," Bentley criticized, picking up the Seeker's Scroll from the desk.

"I'll stop drinking when you start combing your forward more," he shot back in an offense, as he groggily propped himself to his feet.

The turtle did take offense to it, but given his maturity he had chosen to ignore him. He had gotten the point that he didn't have all that much hair, in fact he was right next to being "bald," but why fall to a drunkard's level?

"Now, what's the first step in our big game plan?" Cooper asked, leaning on his crosier as he rolled the Scroll open.

"Same as always; reconnaissance," Bentley replied, "It's usually our first objective to every great heist. See, when we arrive at the location of the next Canopic Jar, we're not going to know right away what we'll find along the way. It's likely to be heavily guarded by some force, all the good stuff usually is. So our first order of business is to recon the operation field."

"Alright, and when do we depart?"

"Once we have everything loaded on the van, we'll be well on our way as soon as we lower the gangplank on the beach," the turtle explained, "Or should we wait until you're a little more sober?"

Wilson shrugged and shook his head, "No, I'm fine, let's get underway." He said as he sauntered towards his duffel bag, laid out onto a desk. He unzipped the bag and dug through it, "So, after we're through with reconnaissance, what do you think it'll resolve to?"

"Well, hopefully we'll be in and out in a matter of days without running into trouble..."

The Sergeant laughed, "I wouldn't count on subtlety lasting forever, especially with the crew," he replied, "you've probably got a reputation of being 'master' thieves all across the globe, but the rest of us haven't shared the same experience. They might have been trained into a militia, but we all started off as grunts and outsiders, and believe me, they'll get rough if they have doubt."

"I don't exactly see how they have doubt in us, Wilson," Bentley explained, "surely they know our reputation, and so they at least have the confidence to trust us. We've all been through delicate jobs before, they know that, they've just got to stick with the plans of a heist and they'll be okay."

"If you say so, but just remember this; China isn't the place you want to underestimate, and neither are the people..."

"We're aware of that, thank you."

"Well, I'm just giving you the heads-up on this situation, when push comes to shove," he found what he was looking for and drew it from the duffel bag—a Heckler & Koch MP5 submachinegun, "it's on."

"Do you really think using guns is going to be accurately discreet?" Bentley asked, almost amused by his first choice.

"Sometimes stealth won't always be enough to get you out of a situation, whereas as long as you have good firepower, you may even have to _blow _your way out. Keep that in mind. But besides operation methods, China is enemy territory to me, and I'm not fancying the idea of running into a Leaper unarmed."

"Alright, we'll keep that in mind. Rally your Red Team on deck and start loading the van, we depart upon contact with the beach."

"Understood, sir," Wilson replied, resting the SMG on the desk in front of him and watched as Cooper and Bentley depart the captain's quarters, and when the doors closed he was alone again.

He sighed to himself, often people would claimed "some things never change" with droning, bored tone, and if he lived a normal life he would have agreed.

But he never lived a normal life, probably for a few years as an Interpol SWAT captain, but that was then, this is now. Now it was duty that mattered the most in his life, the mandate they would soon undertake. What else was there besides duty? He had the galleon, a crew to run drills with, the remnants of his SWAT team, and the Cooper Gang's companionship, but he lost everything else. Neyla was the only woman he ever loved, but their affairs were at an end.

His heart sank again and he looked back down to the pistol at his side. If he proceeded and went along with it, if he squeezed the trigger to his head now, would she care? She had ended their relationship not too long ago, all because he risked one life to save numerous innocents. Of course, it was her life he had turned his back on, but he knew Cooper and the others would take care of her in his absence. His home was in peril, and the closest person he ever had to a father, Noribus Thorn, would have been killed along with the rest of his tribe.

He thought he did the right thing by making a personal sacrifice, but if his life was at risk, he still would have chosen the Sontarjii Tribe.

To him, his life hardly mattered anymore.

Wilson massaged his temples and exhaled his grief, allowing it to disappear from the bottom of his weighed down heart and put his duffel bag back on the desk. As he inhaled his pride back, he restored his SMG back into the bag and pulled the sling over shoulder. He approached the doors, gave the cubicle one final look, and departed the cabin.


	6. DISCLAIMER

- DISCLAIMER -

* * *

Loyal readers of the Untold Chronicles, admirable writers and friends of Fanfiction, I know it has been long wait and I am graced by all of you, but it is with great dismay and a heavy heart that I leave this disclaimer in place of a chapter.

Not too longer ago, I know, I had promised I would soon recover and resume the crossover I had longed to write since the beginning, however, given my impending circumstances, it was a promise I cannot fulfill. Not today, nor tomorrow, nor even the next coming months. I love writing as much as I love my stories, as any parent would love their children, and I grieve and regret each and every day I do not fulfill the promise I made to myself: the promise of recovery and self-improvement.

Woefully, I cannot continue the Untold Chronicles now, my proudest work since Lockout and Conspiracy, for my time is too short, but there is one thing I can do for the Crossover, and for the crowd of patient, understanding readers who have tolerated my ineptitude these past few years. I leave my Sly Cooper/Kung Fu Panda crossover story, UC: Crossover Showdown, in the care of _The Conquerors_, who have agreed to continue my work, my legacy. I put my trust that they will rekindle the flame I lit and carry the torch to a greater distance.

I must ask you to understand that I cannot explain myself or my cause of absence, and I hope you can forgive my faithless resolve.

~082 Martian Scout


End file.
